


NCT X

by WhatEvenIsABiasAnymore



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Asexual Hyungwon, Asexual Kun, Assassins & Hitmen, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kun Is The King Of Weed, M/M, Mark has a septum piercing, Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Sexual Humor, Shameless, Slow To Update, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tattoos, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Male Character, Weapons, What Have I Done, how does one tag, tragic backstories, trans jaemin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenIsABiasAnymore/pseuds/WhatEvenIsABiasAnymore
Summary: Healing takes time and support. Sometimes support may be these 25 new people and the woman who saved your life, but support is support. Even if they can't seem to keep it in their pants or go a day with breaking a law.In other words: Jisung gets saved by a woman who introduced herself as Nic and is finally given a proper home.





	NCT X

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is basically just a get to know the members of the gang and a little bit about their pasts. Please tell me if I need to add any tags as there is potentially triggering content ahead.  
> Edit: If you've seen this before, I've changed some things about the people.

Nic-  
Was left on the streets as a child, later given a home by the small Sistar gang. She quickly gained a reputation in the gang world as to be feared. The day the Sistar gang fell was the most fear she ever felt, being the only one left alive. Suddenly alone again, she tried living life as a normal citizen, but quickly realized that that life is not for her. She lives off of adrenaline and danger. She often found herself wishing to be back in the gang life. As much of a slut for violence she is, she hates seeing gang wars over little, petty things, such as land, that ended with innocent deaths. She knows what she wants, and you better give it to her. She managed to end the rivalry between the Monsta X and NCT gangs, and is now the leader of the strongest, largest gang in South Korea; probably all of Asia too. She is always willing to give a home to the kids stuck on the streets; just as Sistar had done to her. Nic does everything in her power to make sure no one has to live the life she did. She always gives the little ones the chance to be trained, and allows their first time out on the field to be against whoever put them in that position; meanwhile giving them the love and attention they oh so deserve. She makes she all her boys, and girl, are mentally strong, not just physically. She oversees all gang operations and steps in wherever if one of her children are out of commission, nothing happens without her approval. While it may seem like she's cold most of the time, she finds great comfort in knowing all her kiddos are safe at home, resting well. While being known as a Jack of All Trades, her passion is shooting. Those outside the gang know her as Nicole, the owner of the local gun range. If you hurt any of her children she will personally send you to Hell; then kill you again once gets there, to her throne.  
Hair: Lilac, shoulder length, wavy  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 168 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Messing around with Changkyun  
Day Job: Gun range owner  
Position: Leader, Jack of All Trades  


Shownu-  
Actually the sweetest papa bear ever. Don't let that fool you though, the dude is an ex-mercinary and currently a stripper at the gang's headquarters, a club called Mania. He is the resident robot as the way he speaks and acts is very monotone and awkward... but that all changes once he stands on the stage. He was the leader of the Monsta X gang before the joining of gangs. Shownu can be ruthless once he's in the zone so he prefers to stay off the field nowadays, spending his time training the Little Shits™. He is the father figure in the gang.  
Hair: Short, light brown (Hero era)  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 172 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Grossly cute with his boyfriend Kihyun  
Day Job: Stripper  
Position: Trainer, Co-Leader

Wonho-  
This fucker spends more time with machines than his girlfriend... and it pisses her off. He just doesn't understand the concept of human affection despite being what most people would describe as daddy material. He used to be a military weapon developer. He had quickly became obsessed with these creations of mass destruction, which led to him being fired; as the government can't afford to have an emotionally unstable man in charge of the design/production of the world's most dangerous weapons. He had his life's work taken away from him, and it ripped the poor guy to shreds. One of the Monsta X members, who lived in the apartment complex across from him and had heard of his job, saw a rope dangling in Wonho's apartment. They managed to shoot down the rope before Wonho could kill himself. Said member then broke into his apartment and brought him to the Monsta X gang.  
Hair: Silver with blue tips (Fighter era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 161 lbs  
Relationship Status: Probably fucking Killer J as we speak  
Day Job: Car body repair/improvement man  
Position: Mechanic

Minhyuk-  
The last person you would ever expect to be in a gang... then you give him a gun and realize he's one of, if not, the best marksmen you've ever met. Since he prefers to help others rather than harm them, he's one of the healers for the gang. However once things get extremely dangerous, he will not hesitate to step in as a marksman. Minhyuk is the guy you go to when you are feeling down, the dude is a total cuddle monster, happy virus. He always knows what exactly to do to bring everyone's spirits up as the gang deals with a large range of mental illnesses at different severities. Meaning he is the couple therapist... so he's the reason Jupiter and Wonho always end up destroying the lounge during their lovers' spats. Thanks Minhyuk, you're why we have to refurnish the lounge and restock the private liquor cabinet every month or so.  
Hair: Red (Beautiful era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 143 lbs.  
Relationship Status: One half of the power couple, HoneyPup  
Day Job: Pediatrician  
Position: Healer

Kihyun-  
One of the five overbearing mothers. He literally nags as a hobby. Also stress cooking is a thing... a big thing. The combination of owning/working at your own restaurant and dealing with training the Little Shits™ the dude deals with a lot of stress alongside his history of anxiety. Therefore there are times when all 27 of them end up huddled in the kitchen in the middle of the night for a food binge that ends in regrets. One of these days he will host a cook off between him, Taeyong, Kun, and Jupiter... that'll be entertaining to watch to say the least. When he isn't at the restaurant he helps his boyfriend with training the Little Shits™ in the ways of being subtle and sneaky; meanwhile smothering them with all his love.  
Hair: Medium brown (Stuck era)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 123 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Way too fluffy with a stripper (Shownu)  
Day Job: Chef/Restaurant Owner  
Position: Trainer

Hyungwon-  
Probably the most frightening person you'd ever meet besides Nic and possibly Jupiter. His version of fun is shooting first, asking questions later, which gets him into deep shit with Nic a whole fucking lot. Hyungwon has also been blessed with the ability to get what he wants out of anyone and everyone with whatever means necessary. He spends most of his time judging and sassing the other members when he isn't busy with his law firm. In actuality the dude is a beanpole meme that needs to learn to think twice.  
Hair: Dark brown (Beautiful era)  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Haha... No.  
Day Job: Lawfirm Owner  
Position: Negotiator 

Taeil-  
Complete and utter grandpa. We get it, you're an old man stuck in the body of a 24-year-old. Nobody gets his jokes, but everyone laughs anyway so they don't piss off Doyoung and "accidentally" get themselves shot. Taeil was saved by the gang when the hospital he worked for at the time was raided. He was then taken in and taught how to protect himself, which he is ever grateful for. In return, he offered to be a healer for the gang. Surprisingly, they let him stick around, and totally not because of they were threatened to get fucked in the ass with a chainsaw by a certain feisty young man who caught feelings.  
Hair: Brown, undercut (Chain era)  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Whipped for Doyoung  
Day Job: Nurse  
Position: Healer

Jupiter-  
Can kill you faster than she drops to her knees for Wonho. She has more big dick energy than the entire gang combined. Jupiter was found by Nic after coming out of a maid cafe with a customer chasing her into an alley. After warning the poor guy not to touch her, a gunshot rang through the alleyway. Nic came around the corner to see Jupiter standing over the man as she kicks the poor guy. Nic followed her to the homeless shelter and claimed Jupiter her child. Later Jupiter joined the Monsta X gang and brought in Wonho. She has some serious anger issues in which, if she doesn't get to let out by shooting brains out, come out in the form of music as she plays the electric guitar.  
Hair: Black to purple ombre, wavy, long  
Height: 5'4  
Weight: 137 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Probably putting on a show for Wonho  
Day Job: Stripper  
Position: Assassin

Jooheon-  
Imagine your stereotypical gang member. You'll probably imagine what Jooheon looks like. He was born and bred gangster as his father was a gang leader. However, Jooheon spent most of his childhood either being neglected or abused. When he was sixteen he deemed himself strong enough and ran away, barely able to get away with his life. After living on the streets for years, Shownu found him and gave the poor boy a place to feel safe, to finally feel loved. When he met Minhyuk he felt a feeling foreign to himself, one one may describe as love at first sight. As he got to know Minhyuk better, he started to feel as if he was unworthy of the Monsta X gang's resident sunshine. That is until Minhyuk gave up on waiting and asked Jooheon out himself.  
Hair: Brown (Stuck era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 147 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Whipped for Minhyuk  
Day Job: Bar Tender  
Position: Hitman

Johnny-  
The giant himself. Easily the most dominant person in the whole gang. If he doesn't get to explode some heads after loading his gun, he's going to explode his load in his boyfriend. Johnny has a rough exterior, but he is one of the easiest members to bully. The dude is basically beanpole 2.0, but not as lanky. He is notorious for clearing out rooms faster than Jupiter can kill a man, due to having no sense of shame. And by that I mean he has and will fuck his boyfriend anywhere and everywhere. He will shoot if you interrupt though.  
Hair: Black, undercut (Cherry Bomb era)  
Height: 6'3  
Weight: 149 lbs  
Relationship Status: You can hear Ten screaming "DADDY"  
Day Job: Stripper  
Position: Hitman

Taeyong-  
A deadly visual. You never know when he's on or off business hours, but he often is more submissive off hours. His father was the original leader of the NCT gang. As soon as Taeyong was old enough to understand what was truly happening amongst the gang, Taeyong had been planning to overtake his father's position for the better of the gang. He and a few other trusted sons of members acted as if they were interested in the mafia world, and began training vigorously. Once they had been fully trained after a year or so, it was time. With tremendous struggle, the group reached success, but Taeyong had to kill his father to get there. Since Taeyong had taken over and before merging with Monsta X, everything went well and he proved himself to be twice the leader his father could ever hope to be.  
Hair: Red (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 128 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Probably on his knees for Jaehyun  
Day Job: Stripper  
Position: Assassin, Co-Leader

Yuta-  
Do not test him. He will actually kill you, but, as much as he may enjoy that, he does not want Nic to get mad at him... absolutely no one wants to be on the wrong end of a seething Nic. All he wants is Sicheng's love and for Hyungwon, Doyoung, and Donghyuck to shut their smartasses the fuck up. Well and maybe to blow off some heads, but like who doesn't have at least that one person where they couldn't care less if their head mysteriously exploded at your own doing? No? Okay..  
Hair: Purple (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Begging for Sicheng's love and affection  
Day Job: Bouncer  
Position: Hitman

Kun-  
Everyone's favorite ace. He is the epitome of silent badass. Whenever shit goes south for the gang, Kun's good ideas are always there for them when times are desperate. Kun did nothing that warrants all of the bullying he puts up with from the Little Shits™. He is highkey underappreciated by everyone because the dude has saved all of their asses multiple times whether it be with his last minute plans or his amazing doctoring. Kun deserves the world, and all of the weed.  
Hair: Light Brown (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Relationship Status: No.  
Day Job: Surgeon  
Position: Healer/Narcotics

Changkyun-  
One of the most extra people you'll ever meet. He serves as the much needed comedic relief for the gang. Changkyun is an ex-contract killer known by the name of I.M. After receiving a career ending shot to the knee, he decided to kick back and return to his home, but he doesn't know how to stay out of trouble. Because of this, Changkyun ended up joining the Monsta X gang as a marksman. On a mission with Monsta X, he was positioned near the woods... his dick got bit by a raccoon. Changkyun is oblivious to Nic's flirting with him despite liking her back.  
Hair: Silver (Fighter Hair)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 139 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Crushing on Nic  
Day Job: Piercer  
Position: Marksman

Doyoung-  
The savage bunny. He gets made fun of by Ten, the only member completely lacking any sense of self-preservation, for his bunny-like appearance. With Doyoung it's talk shit, get hit unless you are one of the Little Shits™; he is Overbearing Mother #5. Known for his smartass comments, Doyoung is one of the more ruthless members of the gang. Working as one of Hyungwon's lawyers, he is the head negotiator for NCT X. Among the members he shows blatant favoritism towards Taeil and Jeno.  
Hair: Black (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight 132 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Overprotective of his boyfriend(Taeil)  
Day Job: Lawyer  
Position: Negotiator

Ten-  
Has a Master's degree in chemistry as a twenty 22-year-old, uses it to develop highly illegal drugs in his lab. He is the one who makes fun of Doyoung by constantly insisting that because of his looks is a bunny furry. Apparently Ten has no sense of self-preservation as his jokes usually lead to a trip to Kun and at least one broken bone. Known as the NCT X's main whore, he has been fucked by most of the gang members, to Johnny's dismay. Johnny honestly doesn't know if he should be mad about it because he loves giving Ten punishments.  
Hair: Silver (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 130 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Screaming "Daddy" as you read  
Day Job: Tattoo Artist  
Position: Narcotics

Jaehyun-  
Valentine's boy. He is arguably the most flirtatious member of the gang. Jaehyun may be ruthless when on the field, but he's actually the sweetest boy you'll ever meet. He literally looks at Taeyong as if he's the center of the universe and the only thing that matters. However, Jaehyun most likely has the highest libido of all of the members, which is saying something. With that said, he is just a giant child always up for helping the Little Shits™ out with their demonic antics.  
Hair: Light Brown (Empathy Era)  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 138 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Probably using Taeyong as you read this  
Day Job: Stripper  
Position: Marksman

Sicheng-  
Escaped to South Korea after being sold into prostitution. He was found on the streets of Seoul by Taeyong who welcomed the frail boy into NCT's home and offered to teach him hoe to protect himself. Inside the home Sicheng found his new favorite form of comfort: cuddling with a certain Japanese male. Said male played a huge role in nursing Sicheng back to health, teaching Sicheng that sex is not a terrible thing and can be quite amazing with the person you love. Needless to say, no one was surprised when the two announced they are dating. As Sicheng was learning to defend himself, he discovered his past knowledge in hacking came in handy as no one in the gang was a hacker.  
Hair: Blonde (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Cuddling Yuta  
Day Job: Stripper  
Position: Hacker

Jungwoo-  
The most innocent looking. With this boy there is no innocence. He once managed to shoot a man in the head and make it look like an accident. Jungwoo has no sense of personal space, so anytime you are alone, sometimes even when you're not, he will pounce and you have to clear that days schedule to cuddle with him. Seems pretty innocent right? Then you realize you never see him whenever he's not cuddling or on a mission, nor do you see his boyfriend. Just listen closely, you'll figure out what's happening.  
Hair: Silver (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'11  
Weight: 128 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Lucas's whore  
Day Job: None  
Position: Spy

Lucas-  
The reason Jungwoo is never seen. He doesn't know a pure as he'd rather be fucking his boyfriend every second of the day instead of whatever else he may be doing... well maybe besides cuddling Jungwoo and eating. Probably the most possessive lover of all as if you even look in Jungwoo's general direction the wrong way and oops you're dead. With all that said, Lucas is an overgrown puppy. It doesn't take much to excite him and he is usually in on the Little Shits™ plans. Lucas also has too many names and knows too many damn languages.  
Hair: Blonde with dark roots (Empathy era)  
Height: 6'1  
Weight 143 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Head over heels in love with Jungwoo  
Day Job: Stripper  
Position: Hitman

Mark-  
This fucker just wants some damn peace and quiet. He ended up losing a bet with Ten over which of JooHyuk will confess to the other first... now Mark has a septum piercing. He was dreading it at first then he saw how much if affected his boyfriend. Mark is currently studying music theory in college. When you are him (pre-septum piercing at least) you'd immediately get Mr.Goody-Two-Shoes vibes. However, one would decide soon after hanging out with him he is either: A) The biggest dork to ever exist or B) The most frightening person you've ever met.  
Hair: Reddish-Brown (Chain era)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 132 lbs.  
Relationship Status: In love with Donghyuck  
Day Job: College Student  
Position: Marksman

Renjun-  
Talk shit, get put in a headlock. Never judge a book by its cover, you could look at him and go "Aw sweet, innocent child," but next thing you know he has you in a headlock. Renjun has stated his least favorite creature to roam the Earth are humans multiple times. Do not expect any sort of physical affection unless your name is Jaemin or Jeno. NCT X has a total of two combined brain cells and the both belong to Renjun. He was the one to sit Jaemin and Jeno down so they could talk about their feelings for each other after many interventions from the other members. He may be tiny, but just trust me, he can and will snap a dick off at the slightest opportunity. Oldest of the Little Shits™.  
Hair: Light Brown (We Go Up era)  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 121 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Jaemin & Jeno are his favorite humans  
Day Job: Student w/Apprenticeship at Ten's tattoo shop  
Position: Spy In-Training

Jeno-  
Legit everyone's favorite Little Shit™ and he could get away with nearly anything... uses it to keep the Little Shits™ alive. Honestly the most selfless person you would ever meet. Jeno will do anything to please his boyfriends no matter the consequences. Anyone who spends any amount of time around him knows of how madly in love with the two he is. Jeno's idea of paradise is living with Jaemin and Renjun meanwhile spoiling the fuck out of them. Watch out though, once this boy gets adrenaline in his system he will stop at nothing.  
Hair: Black (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 128 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Helplessly in love with Jaemin & Renjun  
Day Job: Student  
Position: Hitman In-Training

Donghyuck-  
The official says master. He literally won't shut up until either you kill him or himself, works like a charm. Donghyuck lived a normal life... then he met and fell in love with Mark. The kid was too damn nosey and ended finding out about Mania on his own then confronted Mark about the reappearing bloody clothes in the laundry alongside the bruises on the elder's body. First time he saw Mark wearing his leather jacket he literally jumped across the room to make out with him... same thing happened when Mark got his septum pierced except for that Taeyong (Overbearing Mother #3) broke them apart screaming "YOU ARE CHILDREN."  
Hair: Orangish-Brown (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'8  
Weight: 126 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Shamelessly in love with Mark  
Day Job: Student w/Internship at Hyungwon's law firm  
Position: Negotiator In-Training

Jaemin-  
Touch this precious baby and you are fucking dead. When Jaemin was fifteen-years-old he came out to his parents as trans (FTM.) Their reaction was to kick him out of the house and into the streets with no where to go. After packing up his school materials a few changes of clothes plus his wallet, and basic hygiene products, he set out into the streets to find an alleyway to call it a night and try to get some sleep. He managed to still go to school everyday then going to stay in the library until it closed. Jaemin thought he was doing a good job of concealing what had happened, but little did he know that the kid known for only being trouble despite their eyes mile had taken notice of the poor boy's distressed, tired state. The very next day Jaemin was approached by a man who introduced himself as Taeyong.  
Hair: Medium Brown (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 128 lbs.  
Relationship Status: In love with his two beautiful boys  
Day Job: Student w/ Internship at Kun's hospital  
Position: Healer In-Training

Chenle-  
The mastermind behind all of the Little Shits™ schemes. An actual child genius who would rather rather use his knowledge to create drugs/weaponry than to go to school. He legit grew up rich and there are military leaders offering their children to get Chenle's genius of a brain on their side. He could very easily become the sole leader of any country with his technology and no one would be able to fight him... keep in mind he is only seventeen. Despite Chenle's intellectual genius, he has no commonsense.  
Hair: Blonde (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'9  
Weight: 128 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Absolutely precious with Jisung  
Day Job: Student  
Position: Narcotics/Mechanics In-Training

Jisung-

An actual precious baby. At age six his father killed himself. At age eight his alcoholic mother started bringing home random men. One day one of the men stayed... Jisung immediately decided he loathed the sad imposter of his father that was suddenly trusted into his life. As it turned out, his instincts were correct as he laid there on the floor while the man beated and yelled at him. At age eleven Jisung began cutting because it helped dull the emotional pain and only blended in with the other bruises and cuts given to him. He did everything he could to keep himself out of that hell he had to call home; he went to the local library to do homework and study, he stayed afterschool for various clubs. At age fifteen he finally did it, Jisung ran away. Now at age sixteen Jisung is being led by a woman who introduced herself as Nic to her home after she caught him attempting to kill himself. Protect this baby at all costs, he's done nothing that warrants the shit he'sbeen through.  
Hair: Blonde (Empathy era)  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 128 lbs.  
Relationship Status: Lowkey crushing on Chenle  
Day Job: Student  
Position: Undecided

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or ideas I'd encourage you to contact me at:  
> Tumblr: whatevenisabiasanymore  
> Or  
> Instagram: arrowacecalligraphy  
> And it's currently past 7:30am so if you don't mind I am going to go pass out now.


End file.
